Kamu Pilih Siapa?
by Jimsnoona
Summary: "Kau sudah mengambil kebahagiaanku selama 20 tahun ini, jadi bermimpi saja jika kau ingin merebut hartaku satu-satunya, brengsek!" BTS. MinYoon Fanfiction. Jimin/Yoongi. Rnr please? :3
1. Chapter 1

**Kamu Pilih Siapa?**

.

.

.

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Kim Taehyung (Park Taehyung)

.

.

.

Main Pair: MinYoon

Slight! TaeGi

Rated: T

Status: OneShot

Warn: boyXboy, miss typos.

Summary: "Kau sudah mengambil kebahagiaanku selama 20 tahun ini, jadi bermimpi saja jika kau ingin merebut hartaku satu-satunya, brengsek!"

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

Enjoyed!

.

Sepasang kaki mungil dengan langkah pendeknya tengah melangkah begitu ceria diiringi tawa renyahnya. Bocah lelaki berparas tampan dengan senyum beserta deretan giginya yang lucu itu mulai mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari tempat persembunyian saudara kembarnya berada.

"Chimchim, ayo keluar! Taetae bosan!"

Park Jimin dan Park Taehyung.

Mereka adalah saudara kembar non identik yang dulunya pernah berbagi rahim bersama, lahir bersama, hingga mereka kini tumbuh berkembang dan dibesarkan oleh orang tua yang sama. Perbedaan waktu saat mereka lahir ke dunia membuat Jimin menjadi sosok kakak dalam keduanya.

Taehyung kecil menghampiri kamarnya bersama Jimin yang penuh dengan warna baby blue.

"BWAAAAA!" hingga tiba-tiba sosok Jimin kecil datang dari balik pintu kamar mereka yang membuat Taehyung kecil sampai berjengit saking kagetnya.

"Hahaha! Taetae, kena kau." Jimin kecil tertawa puas begitu melihat sosok saudara kembarnya jatuh terduduk begitu saja.

"Ugh." Dan ringisan itu keluar, membuat Jimin kecil menghentikan tawanya. Benar, ringisan Taehyung kecil sembari memegang dadanya.

"Jimh,"

"Taetae, kau kenapa? UMMA!" Jimin kecil begitu panik saat dirinya menyaksikan Taehyung kecil semakin terkapar dan begitu kesusahan dalam mengatur napasnya, maka tanpa berpikir panjang ia segera menyeru kedua orang tuanya untuk menghampiri mereka berdua.

"TAEHYUNG, JIMIN!" sang ibu berlari mendekati si kembar bersaudara dengan raut wajahnya yang begitu cemas.

"Apa yang terjadi? Jimin kau apakan Taehyung?!" suara dengan nada tinggi dari ibunya membuat Jimin kecil menampilkan wajah bingung disertai rasa takutnya, matanya berkaca-kaca saat melihat sosok ibunya berbicara seperti itu padanya.

"Masuk ke kamar sekarang, anak nakal! Yeobo, kita bawa Taehyung ke Rumah Sakit."

"Appa, umma, Chimchim ikut~" suara Jimin kecil yang bergetar dengan nada lirih itu lolos memekakan telinga kedua orang tuanya.

"Tidak, bocah pembuat masalah!"

Setelah dari itu semua kedua orang tua mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dan membawa Taehyung untuk dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit. Jimin kecil masih sempat melihat saudara kembarnya yang tengah menatapnya balik. Sesungguhnya Jimin begitu menyesali perbuatannya barusan. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Taehyung, Jimin kecil begitu takut kehilangan sosok saudara kembarnya.

.

.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan anak kami?"

"Taehyung mengalami hal kejut ringan sehingga membuat aktivitas jantungnya bertambah dan itu mengganggu kondisinya mengingat ia memiliki penyakit jantung lemah yang dideritanya. Tapi anda tidak perlu khawatir karena sekarang dia sudah diberikan perawatan intensif."

"Apa Taehyung akan sadar, dok?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi karena kami sempat memberinya obat penenang, meskipun Taehyung sadar, tolong berikan dirinya istirahat mengingat jantungnya yang bisa mendadak kambuh begitu saja."

"Kami mengerti, dokter." nyonya Park sesenggukan begitu mendengar informasi yang diberikan sang dokter mengenai buah hatinya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi."

"Terima kasih, dokter." Tuan Park membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat begitu sang dokter pamit dari hadapannya.

"Sayang, jangan bersedih. Taehyung akan baik-baik saja." Tuan Park mengelus lembut surai hitam istrinya.

"Sekarang kita temui Taehyung, oke?" dan pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab oleh anggukan nyonya Park.

.

.

"Uh, appa, umma dan Taetae lama sekali, Chim kan lapar." Sosok buntel berpipi tembam itu tengah berjongkok di bawah kasur sembari memegangi daerah perutnya.

"Appa, umma… Chim lapar hueeee~" suara rengekan pilu yang berasal dari Jimin kecil membuat dirinya begitu nelangsa. Pipi tembam dengan butiran air mata yang menodainya, bibir kecil berlapis tebal yang tertarik ke bawah menampilkan ekspresi sedihnya.

Park Jimin kecil masih setia sesenggukkan dengan wajahnya yang kian memerah. Menggemaskan namun menyedihkan disaat yang bersamaan.

'Cklek.'

Bunyi suara pintu yang terbuka dari arah luar membuat Jimin kecil sontak menghentikan tangisannya. Ia segera menolehkan kepala begitu dirasa ada seseorang selain dirinya.

"UMMA!" Jimin kecil berteriak girang atas kedatangan sosok ibunya yang tengah ia nanti.

"Umma umma, Chim lapar. Umma bawa sesuatu?"

"Kau masih mementingkan perutmu disaat saudara kembarmu sakit, anak nakal?" sahutan ibunya membuat Jimin teringat kembali pada sosok Taehyung. Jimin kecil menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap wajah ibunya sama sekali.

"Demi Tuhan, adikmu sakit! Dia berbeda denganmu Jimin, kau harus mengingat itu dan jangan pernah berbuat nakal lagi atau umma akan mengirimmu ke Daegu bersama nenek dan kakek."

"Umma, hiks umma… Chim minta maaf."

"Tidak ada jatah makan untukmu, kau dihukum, bocah nakal." Nyonya Park menatap anaknya dengan wajah marah, memperingatkan Jimin dengan jari telunjuknya agar Jimin kecil selalu mengingat kata-katanya.

Nyonya Park segera melesat menuju lemari Taehyung untuk mengambil beberapa lembar pakaian yang akan Taehyung gunakan selama ia dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Jimin kecil melirik ibunya dengan sudut mata sipitnya. Ia ingin berbicara lagi dengan ibunya soal Taehyung tapi takut jika ibunya akan memarahinya lagi. Maka yang Jimin kecil lakukan hanyalah diam dan menunjukkan ekspresi sedihnya.

Setelah selesai dengan semuanya, Nyonya Park kembali melangkahkan kakinya hendak menuju keluar sebelum suara Jimin kecil menginterupsinya kembali.

"Umma, Chim boleh ikut?"

"Hukumanmu tidak dapat jatah makan dan tidak boleh keluar dari kamar, anak nakal." Setelah mengatakan itu, nyonya Park berlalu meninggalkan Jimin kecil seorang diri.

.

.

.

"Taetae pulang? Yeaaay!" pekikan ceria Jimin kecil terdengar begitu bahagia saat melihat saudara kembarnya datang kembali ke rumah mereka bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Chim, kok ga temenin Taetae waktu disana, sih?" Taehyung kecil melayangkan wajah cemberutnya begitu Jimin kecil menyambutnya dengan penuh semangat.

Nyonya Park menatap Jimin kecil dengan pandangan yang tidak bersahabat, sementara Jimin kecil sempat bertukar pandang dengan ibunya itu dan dengan ekspresi takut ia menatap kembali sosok Taehyung di depannya.

"Mian Taetae, Chim… Chim lebih baik menunggu Taetae di rumah saja." Jimin kecil mengeluarkan alasan lain kepada Taehyung supaya saudaranya itu tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Yasudah sekarang kita main yuk, Chim?"

Jimin hampir saja menyahuti Taehyung dengan ekspresi yang begitu semangat sebelum sang ibu berkata mendahuluinya.

"Taehyungie sayang, kau harus istirahat. Taetae tidak boleh terlalu lelah dan harus minum obat, arrachi?" nyonya Park berkata lembut sembari melayangkan tangannya untuk sekedar mengelus pipi Taehyung kecil dengan sayang.

"Benar, kalau uri Taehyung mau minum obat, appa janji akan kasih hadiah." Sang ayah menimpali perkataan istrinya.

Perlakuan mereka kepada Taehyung begitu hangat dan lembut, Jimin kecil menatap itu semua dengan tatapan penuh rasa irinya. Taehyung kecil begitu beruntung bisa disayang dan diutamakan, tidak sepertinya yang selalu dinomor duakan. Ingin rasanya Jimin kecil berteriak agar kedua orang tuanya juga menganggapnya dan memperlakukan dirinya seperti yang dilakukan mereka terhadap Taehyung.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian Taehyung masuk Rumah Sakit, sifat Nyonya Park berubah drastis. Lebih overprotektif terhadap Taehyung, lebih perhatian, lebih memberikan seluruh kasih sayangnya, memanjakannya, mengasihinya hanya kepada Taehyung.

Sementara nyonya Park melupakan sosok Jimin kecil yang lagi lagi hanya bisa memasang tatapan irinya kepada Taehyung.

"Umma umma! Taehyung dapat peringkat kelas, lho."

"Oh benarkah? Ah uri Taehyungie sangat pintar." Seperti biasanya, nyonya Park tidak lupa untuk selalu memberikan belaian lembut di kepala Taehyung.

"Umma umma, Jimin juga dapat peringkat lomba menari, lho." Jimin kecil ikut-ikutan memamerkan bakatnya kepada sang ibu.

"Jimin-ah, menari itu tidak penting. Kau seharusnya banyak belajar seperti Taehyung agar mendapatkan juara kelas." Nyonya Park berlalu ke arah dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang kedua anaknya.

"Nah, sekarang kalian makan siang dulu."

"Yeaaay makan, makan!" Taehyung buru-buru melesatkan tubuhnya menuju meja makan dengan senyum cerianya. Berbanding terbalik dengan saudara kembarnya, Jimin.

'Umma selalu begitu.' Jimin membatin lirih.

.

.

.

"Umma, Taehyung mau ikut les bernyanyi, boleh ya?"

"Hm, anak umma suka bernyanyi nih?"

"Ne umma, ya ya ya?"

"Yasudah, tapi ingat tidak boleh terlalu capek dan minum obat."

"Yes! Arrachi umma sayang."

Jimin mengintip interaksi keduanya dari balik pintu kamarnya. Hatinya mendadak perih jika mengingat sang ibu terlalu menyayangi Taehyung sampai melupakan dirinya. Jimin merasa dia tidak ada artinya sama sekali bagi ibu maupun ayahnya. Selalu Taehyung, dan Taehyung. Jimin hanya jadi pelengkapnya saja karena hanya Taehyung yang paling utama.

.

.

.

"Umma~ wali kelas Taehyungie bilang besok umma harus ke sekolah, ada yang ingin dibicarakan."

"Ne? Pasti tentang peringkat kelas Taehyungie, ya?"

"Tidak tahu. Besok umma ke sekolah saja ya."

"Arraseo, itu pasti." Nyonya Park tersenyum lembut menanggapi Taehyung.

"Umma, wali kelas Jimin juga meminta umma menemuinya besok."

"Kau membuat masalah apa di sekolah, Jimin-ah?" pertanyaan itu terdengar lembut namun memiliki arti yang menusuk bagi Jimin.

"Jimin tidak membuat masalah apa-apa, umma."

"Yeah, jadi umma besok akan menemui wali kelas kalian."

Jimin menggerutu dalam hati. Mengapa dirinya malah dicurigai oleh ibunya sendiri? Mengapa Taehyung tidak? Entah sejak kapan Jimin mulai membenci mereka. Membenci ibunya, ayahnya, bahkan ia sangat membenci saudara kembarnya sendiri, Park Taehyung.

.

.

.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN ANAK-ANAK!"

Teriakan kompak yang berasal dari tuan dan nyonya Park itu membuat seisi rumahnya begitu meriah. Ini adalah tahun dimana si kembar Jimin dan Taehyung mnginjak usia 20 tahunnya.

Tuan dan Nyonya Park memberikan pelukan beserta ciuman sayang kepada anak-anaknya. Tidak terasa sudah sejauh ini mereka melihat kedua putranya tumbuh dan berkembang. Keduanya sama-sama memiliki wajah tampan, tubuh yang sempurna, dan daya Tarik yang kuat. Benar-benar idaman bagi setiap orang yang memandangnya.

"Taehyungie selamat ulang tahun semoga tetap sehat selalu dan jadi anak yang pintar." Nyonya Park mengucapkannya dengan senyum mengembang sempurna.

"Jimin-ah, selamat ulang tahun ya. Semoga kau menjadi anak yang baik." Jimin bisa apa jika ibunya memberikan doa seperti itu, ia hanya bisa mengamininya dan melayangkan senyumnya.

"Terima kasih, umma."

"Taehyung-ah, selamat ulang tahun. Sehat selalu dan tetap jadi anak appa yang pintar. Ini untukmu." Tuan Park memberikan sebuah hadiah kepada Taehyung dengan kotak berukuran lumayan besar dan agak berat.

"Dan kau Jimin-ah, sehat selalu dan tetap menjadi anak appa yang hebat." Jimin mengembangkan senyumnya untuk menatap sang ayah.

"Ini untukmu." Kotak berukurang sedang itu diberikan kepada Jimin. Perbedaan yang sangat jauh itu membuat Jimin merasa rendah diri.

"Kalian boleh membukanya."

"WHOA, Xbox! Gomawo appa!" Taehyung memekik girang begitu ia membuka hadiahnya yang diberikan oleh ayahnya secara Cuma-cuma.

"Jimin-ah, kau tidak mau membukanya?"

Jimin menatap ayahnya ragu, kemudian ia menggeleng pelan dan melemparkan senyum hangatnya.

"Nanti saja appa, terima kasih atas hadiahnya."

Dan kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk menghindari moment keluarga bahagia itu. Taehyung menatap Jimin dan ia sempat melihat Jimin melayangkan tatapan tajamnya sebelum hilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

Benar, sudah sejak lama Jimin dan Taehyung tidak satu kamar mengingat mereka sudah saling beranjak dewasa dan butuh ruangan masing-masing. Taehyung juga sudah tahu jika Jimin selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan iri, cemburu terhadap perlakuan orang tuanya. Tapi Taehyung tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dan ini semua membuat hubungannya dengan Jimin menjadi jauh.

Sesampainya di kamar, Jimin mulai memperhatikan hadiah dari sang ayah. Kotak itu terlalu sederhana dengan kotak milik Taehyung. Tidak ada apa-apanya bahkan mungkin tidak begitu berharga. Bisa jadi isinya hanya sebuah jam tangan dan kartu ucapan, pikirnya.

Tapi Jimin tetap ingin tahu hadiah apa yang diberikan ayahnya itu. Maka ia mulai melepaskan simpul pita hitam yang menghiasi kotak hadiahnya. Kemudian membukanya dengan perlahan.

"Foto siapa ini?" Jimin memasang wajah bingungnya saat ia melihat isi dalam kotak tersebut.

Kotak sederhana itu berisi sebuah foto dilengkapi dengan bingkainya, menampilkan wajah close up sosok lelaki berambut coklat caramel, dengan kulit putih pucat terang yang tengah menatap begitu pas dengan kamera seolah membuat kita sedang bertatapan mata dengannya secara langsung. Bibirnya terhiasi oleh senyuman yang begitu manis dan menawan. Jimin hampir saja tidak berkedip hinggap detik ke sepuluh saking ia begitu terpesona oleh gambar foto di tangannya kini.

' _Min Yoongi, 9_ _th_ _March 1993.'_

Jimin tertegun saat tahu foto lelaki di tangannya itu ternyata berumur lebih tua dua tahun darinya.

"Kau sudah melihatnya?" suara bass tuan Park menginterupsi Jimin, membuat lelaki tampan dengan mata sipitnya itu langsung menoleh melihat ayahnya di ambang pintu.

"Ayah, apa maksudnya?" Jimin menatap ayahnya penuh ingin tahu.

"Dia anak sahabat appa. Manis, bukan?" Jimin tidak mengelak jika sosok di dalam foto tersebut sangat manis.

"Yeah, sepertinya."

"Ayah berencana mengenalkannya kepadamu, Jim. Kau menyukainya?"

"Ayah tidak bercanda?" Jimin menganga saking terkejutnya.

"Hm, sekalian menjodohkan kalian jika kau tahu."

"Ayah bagaimana bisa, dia… tidak, ini nyata? Aish."

"Kau terpesona olehnya, Jim." Senyum geli tuan Park muncul begitu saja melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Lusa kalian akan dipertemukan, bersiaplah."

Jimin mengulum bibirnya untuk menyembunyikan senyum bahagia. Entah bagaimana bisa hanya dengan melihat dari sebuh foto bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat. Ia tidak menyadari, sama sekali jika sosok Taehyung memperhatikannya dari balik pintu.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

a/n: Hai, maaf Jims nongol lagi. Ini Jims bikin apa ya? Gatau deh ide mentok sampe sini, rencana mau twoshot aja tapi itu juga kalo jadi. Ga janji bakal sering update lagi karena Jims lagi sibuk sama tugas akhir yang bikin mumet. Jadi mahasiswa tingkat akhir ga enak juga ya. Curhat kan~ T_T

Oya, makasih buat semuanya yang sudah mau membaca, yang fave sama follow juga makasih apalagi yang mau ngereview, Jims seneng bacanya, ditambah yang pada review pake capslock duh itu paling seneng xD Yang udah baca tapi ga review nanti ga disayang MinYoon lho. :p Yaudah, ditunggu feedbacknya yah semua. Pyeong~ :3

RnR please?

 **Jimsnoona.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kamu Pilih Siapa?**

.

.

.

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Kim Taehyung (Park Taehyung)

.

.

.

©Jimsnoona

Main Pair: MinYoon

Slight! TaeGi

Rated: T

Status: TwoShot

Warn: boyXboy, miss typos.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

"Yoongi-ya, beri salam pada keluarga Park."

"Selamat malam ahjussi dan ahjumma." Lelaki manis dengan senyum mengembangnya itu membungkuk hormat memberi salam. Min Yoongi dan kedua orang tuanya telah datang di kediaman keluarga Park.

"Taehyungie, apa kabar?" Yoongi memekik girang saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Taehyung.

"Yoongi hyung, lama tak berjumpa. Hehehe." Cengiran tampan yang dimiliki Taehyung keluar begitu natural.

"Lama sekali, semenjak kau pulang dari Rumah Sakit waktu itu." Yoongi menatap Taehyung sebal, yang ditatap hanya melemparkan wajah cerianya.

Taehyung terlihat begitu tampan dengan setelan jas yang begitu rapih. Senyum lima jarinya mengembang begitu cerah menampilkan wajah manisnya. Dalam tiga detik Yoongi terpaku melihat putra dari keluarga Park, kemudian Yoongi membalas senyuman yang Taehyung berikan.

"Kalian masih akrab ya." Komentar nyonya Park disetujui oleh semuanya.

"Omong-omong, kita berkumpul di meja makan saja, bagaimana?" Tuan Park memberi usul agar mereka berenam segera melesat dari ruang tamu.

Kedua keluarga bahagia itu berkumpul pada posisi masing-masing, membicarakan hal-hal ringan kemudian diikuti oleh tawa dan candaan yang dilontarkan Taehyung.

"Hankyung-ah, dimana Putramu yang satunya?" Tuan Min Youngwoon menatap sosok kepala keluarga Park itu penuh Tanya.

"Ah, dia belum pulang dari kuliahnya. mungkin sebentar lagi." Jawaban Tuan Park membuat Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Taehyungie punya kakak?" mata sipit yang sangat bersinar milik Yoongi menatap keluarga Park secara bergantian.

"Ne, Yoongi-ya. Dia—"

"Maaf aku terlambat." Langkah yang terdengar begitu tergesa-gesa ditambah dengan napas yang memburu seolah menarik perhatian dua keluarga yang tengah bercengkrama.

"Ah Jimin-ah, kau datang?" Ibu Yoongi—Min Jungsoo, menyahut saat matanya menangkap sosok Jimin yang telah datang.

Jimin menunduk dalam sekali lagi kepada semuanya kemudian matanya terhenti pada sosok lelaki manis berkulit putih pucat yang paling bersinar di matanya.

'Deg!'

Gemuruh yang begitu riuh pada detakan jantung Jimin membuat hatinya bergetar saat kedua pasang bola mata mereka bertemu. Sosok manis yang berpandangan dengannya telah mampu menggetarkan hati Jimin pada bagian terdalam jiwanya.

Jimin mulai melangkah menempatkan dirinya duduk berhadapan dengan sosok manis yang begitu dipujanya. Ingin rasanya Jimin menatap lelaki manis yang telah merebut hatinya itu terus-menerus sampai rasa bosan menyerang pikirannya.

Yoongi memutuskan kontak mata mereka berdua, dapat Jimin lihat segaris rona merah tergambar begitu indah pada pipi pucatnya yang bersinar terang. Hampir saja Jimin memberikan senyum simpulnya sebelum matanya melihat interaksi antara Taehyung dan Yoongi yang mengalihkan semuanya.

"Taehyungie, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" suara si manis Yoongi bertanya penuh ingin tahu.

Mata Jimin sempat berpandangan dengan Taehyung penuh tatapan tegas menyelidiknya.

'Taehyungie? Jadi mereka sudah lama kenal?' Jimin melayangkan tatapan ketidaksukaannya pada Taehyung di sebrang mejanya yang bertepatan di samping kanan Yoongi.

Seakan tahu sinyal negatif yang diberikan kembarannya, Taehyung menunduk kemudian menjawab seadanya pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yoongi barusan.

"Sekarang Taehyung sudah membaik, namun terkadang jika sifat bandelnya muncul maka ia akan kambuh, Yoong."

"Itu wajar untuk sosok seusia Taehyungie, Chulie." Nyonya Min menyahut dalam suara penuh kelembutannya.

Jimin semakin mendidih dibuatnya, bukankah seharusnya malam ini menjadi pertemuan dirinya dengan Yoongi? Tetapi mengapa semua orang tak pernah lepas untuk membicarakan Taehyung, Taehyung dan Taehyung. Segalanya tentang Taehyung.

Dari posisi meja kewibawaannya, Tuan Park memandang Jimin penuh rasa memahami. Ia tahu betul jika anak kembar sulungnya pasti merasa begitu terabaikan sekarang.

"Ah, bagaimana jika Yoongi dan Jimin berjalan-jalan sebentar, hm?"

Heechul—Ibu Jimin dan Taehyung menatap suaminya dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Bagaimana dengan uri Taehyungie?"

" _Yeobo_ , Jiminie dan Yoongi butuh waktu berdua untuk saling mengenal, bukan?"

Ucapan Tuan Park disetujui oleh kedua orang tua Yoongi. Sementara Yoongi sendiri mulai gelisah, ia pasti akan canggung jika harus berduaan saja dengan Jimin.

"Baiklah, setelah mereka makan. Kasihan Yoongi sudah datang jauh-jauh." Keputusan final yang diucapkan nyonya Park membuat suaminya tersenyum lega.

Tidak asing lagi jika seorang Park Heechul sangat tidak menyukai pola pikir suaminya dalam menjodohkan anak kembar sulungnya dengan Yoongi. Bagaimana dengan Taehyung? Nyonya Park hanya mendengus tak suka saat suaminya hanya menyahut dengan entengnya dan berkata bila masih banyak orang baik di luar sana yang akan mendampingi Taehyung kelak.

Terlalu mementingkan si kembar bontotnya.

Sampai lupa dengan anaknya yang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ehem."

Deheman singkat Jimin memecahkan keheningan diantara dirinya dengan Yoongi. Sudah hampir menghabiskan waktu setengah jam duduk bersama di halaman belakang kediaman keluarga Park namun tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi diantara keduanya.

"Jadi Yoongi hyung, aku Park Jimin." suara khas maskulin Jimin memenuhi pendengaran Yoongi.

"Kau sudah tahu namaku." Yoongi menyahut seadanya.

'Apa ia tidak menyukaiku? Mengapa responnya cuek sekali.' Jimin membatin bingung sembari berpikir hal apa yang harus dilakukan dari pendekatannya dengan Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyung, aku bisa meramal lho. Mau ku bacakan tidak?"

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Jimin. "Setauku kau bukan dari keturunan peramal."

"Aku serius, hyung. Kau pasti ingin mencobanya kan? Sini, berikan tanganmu." Jimin merebut tangan kanan Yoongi untuk digenggamnya.

'Yes, berhasil.' Teriakan girang Jimin memenuhi dinding hatinya.

Jimin mulai melebarkan jari-jari tangan Yoongi yang begitu cantik. Kemudian menatap ukiran garis tangan yang tergambar jelas pada telapak tangan si manis di hadapannya.

"Hm, keuanganmu akhir-akhir ini baik, hyung. Kesehatanmu juga seperti biasa, hanya saja kau harus perbanyak minum vitamin. Soal asmara dan percintaanmu…"

Jimin menghentikan ucapannya membuat Yoongi harus bersabar menunggu kalimat yang terlontar dari Jimin.

"Percintaanmu, kau harus membuka hatimu pada orang di sampingmu ini."

'Plak.'

Yoongi menepis tangan Jimin sehingga genggaman tangan mereka terlepas.

"Omong kosong darimana, huh?" dengusan sebal si manis membuat Jimin terkikik geli.

"Kau lucu sekali, hyung." Jimin menatap Yoongi tepat pada kedua bola mata indah coklat yang begitu bersinar, tatapan lembutnya dilengkapi sebuah senyuman tulus yang begitu memuja dan membuat Jimin terlihat sangat tampan di bawah cahaya bulan.

Yoongi menatap Jimin balik, dapat dilihat hanya ada bayangan dirinya yang terpantul pada kedua manik hitam Jimin yang terdalam. Hal tersebut membuat Yoongi tersipu dan merasakan darahnya berdesir.

"Hyung, kau manis." Jimin mengulurkan jari tangannya untuk membelai lembut pinggir wajah Yoongi, ia usap lembut wajah Yoongi lalu menelisik untuk menyingkirkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga Yoongi.

"Aku tertarik dengamu, hyung." Senyuman tulus Jimin terukir begitu bahagia. Ibu jarinya mengelus lembut pipi kiri Yoongi yang gembil.

Yoongi menahan napasnya mati-matian. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah berinteraksi sedekat ini dengan lelaki manapun. Bahkan Taehyung sekalipun tidak.

"Aku—menyukaimu, hyung…"

Tangan kanan Jimin meraih tengkuk Yoongi, mulai mengeliminasikan jarak diantara keduanya hingga kedua bibir mereka menyatu begitu melekat. Jimin memulainya duluan, memberikan sebuah kecupan penuh perasaan cintanya terhadap Yoongi. Jari tangan Jimin mengelus lembut bagian leher Yoongi agar si manis di hadapannya tidak terkejut dalam perlakuannya.

"Uhm.." Yoongi bergumam kala Jimin semakin dalam mencium bibirnya. Tidak lebih dari sekedar berciuman dengan rasa manis yang melekat pada kedua bibir masing-masing.

Usai dari kegiatannya, Jimin menarik tangan kanan Yoongi kemudian membimbingnya menuju bagian dimana jantungnya tertanam.

"Kau rasakan itu, hyung? Dia bergetar hebat karenamu…"

"Jimin-ah.." cicitan kecil Yoongi membuat Jimin tersenyum senang.

"Aku terjatuh karenamu, hyung." Jimin makin mengeratkan genggaman tangan Yoongi di dadanya.

"Kau harapanku." Tatapan Jimin berubah, Yoongi menerka dalam pemikiran kerasnya. Apakah Jimin tengah memberikan tatapan—rapuhnya?

"Jimin…"

"Izinkan aku untuk mencintaimu, Min Yoongi?"

Kata-kata Jimin membuat kepala Yoongi merasa pening mendadak. Yoongi sangat bingung harus menjawab apa, ia terkejut dan tidak tahu menahu untuk memberikan respon seperti apa pada Jimin.

"Jimin-ah, aku… aku ingin pulang." Tatapan keduanya terputus setelah Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Baiklah, hyung." Jimin harus maklum disini, maka ia memberikan Yoongi waktu sendiri untuk berpikir.

Dengan gesture lembutnya, Jimin menghampiri Yoongi kemudian mendampinginya menemui kedua orang tua mereka.

"Kalian sudah selesai?"

Pertanyaan dari Tuan Park direspon anggukan singkat dari Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Ne, Yoongi ingin pulang, ahjussi."

"Lho, kenapa Yoongi-ya? Apa Jimin melakukan hal yang buruk? Ah, maafkan anakku yang satu itu, Yoongi-ya. Dia memang payah dalam segala hal."

"Umma! Tidak cukupkah?" garis rahang Jimin mulai mengeras. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Tidak cukupkah umma mempermalukanku pada setiap orang, dan sekarang umma melakukannya di depan Yoongi? Demi Tuhan umma, selama dua puluh tahun ini apa aku pernah berontak padamu?"

Keadaan yang begitu hening membuat semua orang terdiam. Sang ibu membuang wajahnya, tak ingin bertatapan langsung dengan anak sulungnya.

"Masa kecilku tidak seindah Taehyung yang selalu kau limpahkan dengan berjuta kasih sayangmu, mulai dari kau yang seperti membuangku, mengabaikanku, hingga menganggapku si pembuat masalah. Aku hanya terdiam, umma!"

"Jimin-ah kau tidak sopan." Taehyung menyela emosi Jimin yang meledak.

"Diam kau! Kau tahu apa tentangku, hah? Kau hanya saudaraku yang tidak ingat dengan saudaramu yang lain." Jimin menyeringai dalam senyum mirisnya.

"Bocah mana yang tidak iri dengan saudaranya jika diperlalukan seperti itu, umma?" Keluarga Min saling bertukar pandang, terlalu canggung dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Jimin-ah, tenanglah~" Tuan Park ikut menyela, namun hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Jimin.

"Appa tahu bukan, jika ibuku sendiri yang membedakan ku dengan kembaran sialku itu?! Taehyung selalu dipuji olehnya sementara aku selalu dianggap remeh. Kau ibuku atau bukan?"

"Jimin-ah kau terlalu kasar."

"Sudah ku bilang diam kau, brengsek."

"Dia umma kita, jangan seperti itu dengannya."

"Kau berkata seperti itu karena dia memperlakukanmu seperti pangeran, bocah manja!" Jimin semakin berapi, keadaan semakin memburuk.

"Kau pikir aku menginginkannya?"

"Kau selalu menginginkan apapun yang kuinginkan, Park Taehyung!"

"Jimin-ah, aku tidak seperti itu." Taehyung menatap Jimin penuh emosi.

"Oh ya? Atau jangan-jangan kau juga menginginkan Yoongi? Melihat ibumu begitu mendukungmu."

"Ibuku adalah ibumu, Park Jimin!" mata Taehyung memanas, perdebatan kedua anaknya membuat nyonya Park terisak dalam diamnya.

"Kau sudah mengambil kebahagiaanku selama 20 tahun ini, jadi bermimpi saja jika kau ingin merebut hartaku satu-satunya, brengsek!" Jimin mendesis dalam perkataannya.

Dalam sekali gerakan, Taehyung buru-buru menghampiri Jimin kemudian mulai melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah Jimin.

"Kau keterlaluan, brengsek—akh!" Taehyung tidak kuat lagi membendung semuanya, penyakitnya kambuh.

"Taehyungie!" Nyonya Park menjerit kaget.

"Bawa Taehyung ke Rumah Sakit!"

Keadaan yang mencengkam berubah menjadi panik. Semua orang berhamburan untuk membawa Taehyung ke Rumah Sakit. Jimin tidak peduli, ia tidak beranjak dalam diamnya. Terus menatap kosong lantai di bawahnya dan benar-benar tidak ingin peduli dalam segalanya.

Sosok manis itu tetap tinggal bersama Jimin. Yoongi ikut berdiam dan menjadi saksi dalam kegiatan Jimin. ia mengetahui jika sosok yang membelakanginya itu tengah menangis. Bahunya bergetar hebat dalam tangisannya yang begitu pilu.

Entah mengapa Jimin jadi teringat perbuatannya yang dulu. Dirinya yang selalu membuat Taehyung kambuh atas penyakitnya. Dan karena dirinyalah yang membuat saudara kembarnya seperti itu.

Tidak ada perbedaan. Dulu, Jimin kecil akan merasa ketakutan begitu Taehyung dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit, dan sosok Jimin yang sekarangpun akan sama, tetap ketakutan jika saudara kembarnya hilang untuk selamanya hanya karena perbuatannya.

Yoongi tidak tahan mendengar isakan Jimin yang sangat mengusik pendengarannya. Ia langsungkan untuk memeluk Jimin dari belakang dengan begitu erat, kedua tangannya berada di depan untuk mengelus dada Jimin dan berusaha menenangkannya.

Jimin tersentak dengan perlakuan sosok si manis pujaannya, ia baru tahu jika Yoongi masih berada disini.

"Hyung, pergilah."

Gelengan lembut dapat Jimin rasakan pada punggungnya. Suara Jimin masih bergetar samar untuk berbicara sekali lagi dengan Yoongi.

"Pergilah, jangan mengasihaniku, hyung." Setelah mengatakannya Jimin melepaskan pelukan Yoongi dan kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yoongi sendiri.

"Jangan pergi, Jimin-ah. Biarkan aku membersihkan lukamu." Langkah Jimin terhenti begitu Yoongi berujar padanya.

Dengan gesit Yoongi mengambil perlengkapan pembersih luka dalam kotak P3K yang telah tersedia di pojok ruang makan, dan berlalu menghampiri Jimin yang kini kembali duduk pada salah satu bangku disana.

"Ini agak sakit, oke." Yoongi mulai membersihkan luka pada sudut bibir Jimin yang merupakan bekas hantaman dari Taehyung.

Jimin memandang ke arah lain, sama sekali tidak berani untuk menatap Yoongi jika keadaanya tengah kacau seperti ini. sementara Yoongi harus menatap Jimin dengan perasaan ibanya. Tidak menyangka jika kehidupan Jimin berkisah seperti itu. Yoongi tidak habis pikir sekuat apa hati Jimin menahan bebannya di masa kecil hingga sekarang.

"Jimin-ah," Yoongi menangkupkan wajah Jimin dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha agar Jimin mau menatapnya.

Air mata Jimin sekali lagi lolos begitu saja tanpa isakannya.

"Jimin-ah, jangan menangis lagi." Yoongi merasa tidak tega, dengan kedua ibu jarinya ia mulai menghapus secara perlahan lelehan air mata Jimin yang menganak sungai.

"Pergilah, hyung. Kau harus menemui Taehyung." Jimin menatap Yoongi sebentar lalu kembali menatap ke arah lain.

"Kau menyukainya, bukan? Kalian begitu akrab. Hah, beruntungnya Taehyung bisa meluluhkan semua orang."

"Kau terlalu kekanakan, Jimin-ah."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Min Yoongi. Tidak tahu apa-apa." Jimin mendesis menatap Yoongi tajam.

"Bukan seperti ini caranya, Jimin-ah. Kau bisa berbicara dengan mereka baik-baik."

"Dan aku akan diabaikan lagi oleh ibuku sendiri? Percuma, tidak akan mempan."

Yoongi menatap Jimin khawatir. "Minta maaflah pada ibumu. Aku percaya, dengan saling memaafkan maka semua perasaan irimu selama ini akan hilang tertutup oleh rasa ikhlasmu, Jimin-ah."

Jimin tertegun mendengarnya, perkataan Yoongi barusan membuatnya tertohok dalam keadaan. Dilihatnya lelaki manis pujaan hatinya telah pamit pergi dari rumahnya.

Jimin termenung dalam pikirannya. Yoongi benar, Jimin harus melakukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dokter, Taehyungie?"

"Dia sempat kritis"

"A-apa?!" baik Keluarga Park dan Keluarga Min sama-sama terkejut atas informasi yang diberikan Dokter tentang Taehyung.

"Tapi tenang saja, keadaannya sudah mulai stabil."

"Oh syukurlah." Semuanya kembali mengucapkan syukur begitu Dokter kembali mengatakan keadaan Taehyung yang membaik.

"Saran saya, anda harus mencari pendonor jika saja penyakitnya semakin parah, Tuan."

"Haruskah, Dokter?"

"Itu harus, mengingat jantungnya yang semakin hari harus bekerja berat setiap harinya. Untuk sebulan ke depan Taehyung bisa control ulang masalah penyakitnya."

"Kami mengerti, terima kasih, Dokter."

Heechul tidak bisa membendung air matanya, isakan pilunya mulai teredam saat Hankyung membawanya ke dalam pelukan yang begitu hangat.

"Taehyungie kuat, dia akan baik-baik saja."

Setelahnya keluarga Min memilih untuk pamit pulang, kemudian Tuan dan Nyonya Park memasuki kamar rawat Taehyung dimana putranya tengah beristirahat dalam tidurnya.

"Soal Jimin…"

"Hankyung-ah, aku lelah. Jangan ingatkan aku dengannya."

"Kau terlalu melukainya, sayang."

"Aku tahu, memang salahku." Heechul kembali memasang wajah murungnya.

"Kau pasti bisa memperbaikinya, Chulie-ya." Hankyung merangkul Heechul dan mengusap pelan bahu istrinya.

"Masalah Taehyungie, kita harus cepat mencarikan pendonor."

"Aku akan berusaha menemukannya, percaya padaku."

Percakapan singkat keduanya terdengar samar oleh sosok rapuh yang kini berdiri dekat dengan pintu masuk ruang perawatan Taehyung. Jimin tidak menyangka sejauh dan seberat ini saudara kembarnya harus berjuang bertahan dalam hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua bola matanya tergerak dengan kelopak mata yang masih tertutup. Merasakan adanya sinyal jika orang yang terbaring di hadapannya akan bangun, Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya menelisik Taehyung lebih dekat.

"Selamat pagi, Taehyungie~" sosok Yoongi menyambut Taehyung dengan senyumnya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga. Aku akan mengabari ahjussi dan ahjumma. Oh, kau mau minum? Sebentar aku ambilkan. Yah, jangan banyak bergerak, aish!" Taehyung terkekeh saat melihat sahabat kecilnya berubah menjadi sangat banyak bicara.

Yoongi membeikan segelas air mineral pada Taehyung dan langsung dimunum oleh lelaki yang baru saja sadar beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Oh, ahjussi ahjumma? Taehyungie sudah sadar." Yoongi berujar saat kedua orang tua Taehyung memasuki kamar perawatan yang di domminasi oleh warna putih khas Rumah Sakit biasanya.

"Taehyungie sudah sadar, hm?" pertanyaan ibunya diangguki oleh Taehyung. Dapat ia lihat sosok ibunya yang terlihat berantakan dengan penampilan seadanya bahkan kedua mata bengkak itu, ibunya pasti menangis semalaman.

"Taehyungie, cepat sembuh ya." Sang ayah memberi semangat pada anak bungsunya yang terlihat pucat dari biasanya.

"Ne, appa. Jimin?" sahutan Taehyung membuat tiga kepala disana saling berpandangan bingung.

"Jimin di rumah. Ia sedang bersiap menjengukmu, Taehyungie." Yoongi refleks mengatakannya. Taehyung menatapnya dengan pandangan takjub.

"Oh benarkah?"

"Ya, jika ia tidak menjengukmu aku yang akan menyeretnya kesini. Kau tenang saja."

" _Gomawo_ , Yoongi-ya." Senyum Taehyung mengembang. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika ia sangat menanti dimana saudara kembarnya itu menjenguknya.

"Kau tidak perlu menyeretku."

Tanpa diduga, sosok Jimin sudah berdiri tegap diikuti oleh kedua orang di belakangnya, Tuan dan Nyonya Min juga ada di sana.

Jimin menatap Taehyung dalam perasaan tak enak hati, kemudian matanya sempat beradu dengan mata ibunya. Kemudian jeda beberapa saat, Jimin merasa tidak sanggup melewati hari ini. Tetapi kembali pada niatnya, ia harus meminta maaf sebelum masalahnya selama ini semakin besar.

"Untukmu," Taehyung menatap heran pemberian saudara kembar terkasihnya.

"Aku minta maaf jika selama ini bersikap tidak baik denganmu, yah kau tahu. Itu semua karena aku iri padamu, Taehyung-ah." Jimin berkata demikian dengan rasa penyesalannya.

"Aku juga minta maaf jika selama ini membuatmu tersiksa, Jimin-ah. Sungguh, aku menyayangimu karena kau adalah saudara kembarku yang paling ku sayang."

Keduanya berpelukan satu sama lain. Kegiatannya membuat seluruh orang di dalam ruangan merasa terharu. Terutama sang ibu tercinta.

Heechul membekab hidung dan mulutnya sendiri, sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terisak dalam tangisannya melihat kedua anaknya yang saling berpelukan.

Selang beberapa saat, Jimin melepaskan pelukannya pada Taehyung dan matanya kembali bertatapan dengan sepasang bola mata yang begitu cantik namun harus ditutupi oleh kedua kelopak yang tengah membengkak.

Dengan langkah pasti Jimin menghampiri ibunya yang masih setia dalam isakannya.

"Umma, aku minta maaf atas segala perlakuanku yang selalu mengganggumu, aku minta maaf karena sering menjadi pembuat masalah dalam hidupmu, dan aku minta maaf karena tidak memahami dirimu yang begitu menyayangi Taehyung." Jimin menunduk sama sekali tidak berani menatap ibunya.

"Jimin-ah…"

Heechul kembali menumpahkan air matanya begitu deras. Wanita berumur empat puluhan itu segera menghamburkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk putranya yang selama ini ia abaikan.

"Jimin-ah, maafkan umma—hiks…"

"Tidak umma, Jimin yang harus meminta maaf. Jimin sudah kasar terhadap umma."

"Hiks—Jimin-ah, umma janji—umma… umma janji tidak akan mengabaikanmu lagi—hiks. Umma akan memperlakukan kalian dengan adil."

Tangisan Heechul makin pecah, isakannya mengalahkan isakan seorang bayi berumur nol bulan.

"Umma, jangan menangis lagi. Jimin sudah memaafkan umma, jadi umma mau kan memaafkan Jimin?" begitu pelukannya terlepas, Jimin langsung menatap ibunya kemudian beralih untuk menghapus lelehan air mata yang sangat deras membanjiri pipi ibunya.

Tuan Park, Taehyung, Yoongi, beserta Tuan dan Nyonya Min menatap interaksi ibu dan anak di hadapannya penuh rasa haru. Setitik air mata mulai menggenang dalam pelupuk mata masing-masing.

"Umma juga sudah memaafkanmu, Jimin-ah. Terima kasih sudah mau memaafkan umma. Umma menyayangimu." Lagi, tiada hentinya Heechul menghambur ke pelukan Jimin kemudian mengusap lembut surai coklat anaknya dengan perasaan sayangnya.

"Jimin juga menyayangi umma, sangat menyayangi umma."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu bulan kemudian…

"Yah Park Taehyung sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan banyak bergerak. Demi Tuhan kau baru saja dioperasi, bodoh."

"Badanku pegal jika harus berdiam terus, pendek."

"Yah beraninya kau! Tinggiku masih standar, kau tahu?!"

"Kalian berisik sekali." Sosok manis berambut kuning terang mulai memasuki kamar perawatan Taehyung.

Kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba membuat Jimin terdiam, ia mati kutu di tempat.

"Kalian bisa mengganggu pasien yang lain, tahu!" Yoongi berjinjit untuk menjewer telinga Jimin kemudian tangan kirinya beralih untuk menjewer telinga Taehyung.

"Ah!"

"Aduduh."

Keduanya saudara kembar itu saling mengaduh begitu Yoongi melancarkan aksinya.

"Yoongi hyung, ampuuuun." Taehyung berteriak dan kemudian Yoongi segera melepaskan perlakuannya.

"Ya, ya. Lepaskan aku juga."

"Tidak untukmu, Jimin-ah. Ayo ikut aku!"

Jimin harus sedikit membungkuk dikarenakan Yoongi yang lebih mungil darinya.

"Yah, sakit. Aduh Yoongi hyung."

Interaksi keduanya membuat Taehyung tersenyum lebar. Jika saja ia tidak ingat bahwa dirinya baru saja menjalankan operasi donor jantungnya mungkin ia akan tertawa sangat keras menyaksikan adegan Jimin yang begitu pasrah dijewer oleh Yoongi.

Setelah menjauh dari ruang perawatan Taehyung, Yoongi membawa Jimin ke taman belakang Rumah Sakit. Dan demi seluruh tanaman bunga yang tertanam indah di Taman ini, Yoongi bahkan masih setia menjewernya.

"Ya, kubilang lepaskan aku. Sakit, aduduh." Jimin mengaduh kemudian meraih tangan Yoongi dan menatapnya tajam.

"Yah! Kenapa kau menjauhiku?"

"Apa? Siapa yang menjauhimu?"

"Park stupid Jimin, siapa lagi kalau bukan dirimu, Aish!" Yoongi memberengut lucu. Seketika Jimin tersenyum dalam hati melihat ekspresi yang Yoongi berikan.

"Kenapa aku harus menjauhimu?"

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku?! Benar-benar, kau membuatku emosi!" pipi Yoongi memerah menahan gejolak amarahnya.

"Aku tidak menjauhimu."

"Tapi aku merasakannya."

"Itu sih kau saja yang terbawa perasaan." Celetukkan ringan Jimin membuat Yoongi ingin sekali menghabisinya.

"Kau ingin mempermainkanku, ya?"

"Hah?!" Jimin jadi bingung sendiri, ke arah manakah pembicaraan mereka ini? batinnya,

"Huh, sudah kuduga. Dasar penggombal ulung!"

"Yah, bicara yang jelas. Kapan aku menggombalimu?"

"Satu bulan yang lalu jika kau lupa, Tuan muda Park yang terhormat." Yoongi melipat kedua tangannya kemudian berbalik membelakangi Jimin.

Ia kesal bukan main, bagaimana bisa Jimin melupakan dirinya? Siapa yang bilang jika 'Aku menyukaimu, aku terjatuh padamu, dan izinkan aku untuk mencintaimu' kalau bukan si bodoh Park Jimin itu? Aish! Yoongi menggerutu dalam hati.

Jimin kembali memutar otaknya, oh dia baru ingat. Jadi Yoongi sudah mulai membalas perasaannya, nih? Senyum lima jari mengembang begitu jelas pada wajah konyolnya.

"Hem, jadi… kau juga sudah terjatuh denganku, hm?"

Pipi Yoongi memanas saat Jimin yang tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya untuk berbisik di telinga Yoongi.

"Jadi, Min Yoongi sudah membalas perasaan Park Jimin, hm?" sekali lagi, godaan Jimin membuat hiasan merah jambu Yoongi menjalar memenuhi kedua pipi sampai telinganya.

'Trak!'

"ADUH!"

Gerakan refleks dari Yoongi tercipta begitu saja saat dirinya merasakan Jimin mulai mengecupi telinganya. Ia tidak sengaja menendang tulang kering Jimin oleh kakinya sendiri.

Yoongi merasa panik dan langsung berbalik begitu Jimin semakin merintih hebat.

"Jimin-ah, maafkan aku. Tidak sengaja~" Yoongi memasang wajahnya yang hampir memelas dilengkapi dengan pandangan matanya yang begitu sayu.

"Ah, kenapa sakitnya menghilang tiba-tiba melihat ekspresimu seperti itu?" Yoongi menatap Jimin jengkel. Jimin selalu bermain-main.

"Masih sakit, ya?"

"Eum, tapi kau sudah mengobatiku kok."

Lagi, Yoongi sebal kalau Jimin sedang menggombal.

"Perlu pengobatan di Rumah sakit?" Yoongi masih khawatir dengan kondisi Jimin, gerakan refleksnya barusan benar-benar diluar dugaan.

"Tidak perlu, kau adalah obatku dan harapanku." Jimin memperkecil jarak mereka kemudian memeluk Yoongi begitu erat.

"J-jimin~ ini daerah Rumah Sakit."

"Disini sepi, hyung."

"Tapi…"

"Terima kasih, hyung."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk segalanya. Terima kasih sudah datang di kehidupanku, terima kasih sudah menyadarkanku, dan terima kasih untuk mengizinkanku mencintaimu."

Yoongi merasa dirinya bisu seketika. Antara senang dan bingung mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"Yeah, sama-sama. Itu semua karena niatmu yang tulus, Jimin-ah." Yoongi ikut tersenyum dalam pelukan Jimin.

"Aku mencintaimu…" ungkapan Jimin terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Yoongi.

"Hyung… kenapa hanya diam?" Jimin melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung menatap Yoongi begitu lekat.

Mata Jimin menyipit menatap Yoongi dengan penuh selidik. "Kau, tidak?"

"Jimin-ah,"

"Apa kali ini aku harus mengalah lagi pada Taehyung?"

Pertanyaan Jimin membuat Yoongi meresponnya dalam gelengan kuat.

"Tidak, Jimin-ah tidak."

"Lalu?" Jimin menaikkan salah satu alisnya, bingung.

"Aku—aku hanya perlu bukti." Jimin mengerutkan alisnya. Makin bingung dengan perkataan Yoongi.

"Maksudmu, hyung?"

"Ish, kau payah."

Jimin berpikir keras, apa maksudnya Yoongi memerlukan bukti? Apa pernyataannya selama ini tidak meyakinkan hatinya?

Oh, jangan bilang jika ini kode keras seorang Min Yoongi?

"Hyung, kau ingin aku menikahimu, ya?" dan pipi Yoongi harus kembali berwarna merah seperti tomat saat Jimin menanyakan maksud dari kata-katanya.

"A-apa?"

"Hehehe lain kali kau harus berbicara dengan jelas, sayangku. Baiklah, kita akan mempertemukan keluarga kita secara resmi, hm?" Jimin mecolek dagu Yoongi dengan nada menggoda.

"Jimin nyebelin!"

"Hahaha aku pasti akan menikahimu, Yoongi-ya"

"Ya! Mana hyung nya?"

"Tidak, memanggilmu tanpa embel-embel hyung itu lebih manis, sayang. Yah, katakan dulu jika kau juga mencintaiku."

Yoongi membuang mukanya, Park Jimin sialan selalu menggodanya dan berhasil membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

"Yoongi-ya, katakanlah supaya aku yakin untuk menikahimu."

"A-aku mencintaimu.."

"Apa? Tidak dengar, duh."

"Ish, Jimin brengsek! Aku mencintaimu. Kau puas?! Dasar Jimin stupid sial—"

'Chup'

Ciuman singkat yang Jimin berikan mampu menyumpal Yoongi dalam acara makiannya. Kedua bibir yang saling melengkapi itu terhanyut dalam kegiatan bercumbu yang sangat mendebarkan hatinya masing-masing. Yoongi tidak peduli jika Jimin tengah menciumnya di tempat umum, ini perasaan cinta yang membuncah begitu dahsyat.

Jimin senang akhirnya Yoongi memilihnya untuk menjadi seseorang yang kelak akan mendampingi hidupnya. Dan terutama, Jimin teramat senang dengan hubungan ibunya beserta saudara kembarnya bisa terselesaikan dengan baik. Entah mengapa muncul beribu perasaan lega yang menyelimuti hatinya.

Yoongi benar, semua perasaan irinya selama ini bisa dikalahkan oleh rasa ikhlasnya dengan memaafkan satu sama lain. Pelajaran yang begitu berharga dari orang yang dicintainya itu kelak akan Jimin ajarkan kepada anak-anaknya bersama Yoongi nanti.

Yah, Jimin janji itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

Yeaaaah! Twoshot! Kelar yah kelaaar. Utang Jims lunas. Hahaha! Gak ada lagi sequel sequel apapun itu. Yah kalo ff yg lain boleh tapi kalo yang ini sumpah deh temanya keberatan gitu ya kalo bahas keluarga. Jims sendiri hampir stuck ngelanjutinnya.

Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca, follow dan fave. Jims seneeeng apalagi yg menyempatkan untuk mereview! Makasih! Hehehe tebar cinta nih bareng YoonMin.

Sorry for typos, dan ini dia kelanjutaannya. Maaf jika mengecewakan dan tidak sesuai harapan.

 **Jimsnoona.**


End file.
